Stranded
by Miles Toki Prower
Summary: When Tails tests his new machine, it glitches and sends him and Sonic to an island in the middle of nowhere, where their friendship is put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes.

Do not worry, I'm still working on my other story, but I'm just in the mood to write more of a dramatic story. Please review and tell me how you like it. I'm open to suggestions, but please, nothing rude! Aside from all that, enjoy!

Chapter 1

A drop of perspiration runs down my face as I work on my latest project. I wipe it from my golden yellow fur with my gloved hand.

"I have no idea why I even wear these." I say, as I remove the gloves, revealing my hands that were just like the colours on my two tails. They were yellow, but the fur was white at my fingers.

My name is Tails, I'm eleven years old, and I also have two tails that allow me to fly when I twirl them in a circular motion. I love to build machines. The one I'm working on now has the power to make the user invincible! Another droplet of sweat rolls down my face. I've been working hard for almost the whole day now. I wipe the sweat from my face again with the hand that was free at the moment.

Suddenly I start to feel faint. I have barely drank anything today, I knew I was getting dehydrated. I exited my work room and walked into the kitchen where I saw Sonic the Hedgehog, my best friend.

"Hey bud, are you finished building yet?" He asks.

" I'm about half way. Y'see, the positive blue wire needs to be connected to the negative blue wire in section D of the internal . . ." I can tell the words I'm saying really mean nothing to him so I cut myself short. " So, yeah, about half way." Sonic nods but in a confused way.

I grab a glass from the cupboard, and fill it with water, and ice cubes. The chill temperature felt refreshing on my warm, and sweaty bare hands. I take a sip and feel instantly relaxed. I bring my head back into reality and notice Sonic giving me a weird look.

"Heh heh, lost in my own world for a bit." My snowy, white fur surrounding my nose and mouth instantly turn red and I feel myself start to sweat again. I must have looked REALLY stupid, I thought as I walked back into my work room with my glass of water. I try to forget about my embarrassing moment and get back to work. I don't know why, but I keep replaying the whole water scene in my mind. Then suddenly a spark flew from the machine I was building, and burned my hand.

"YOW! Damn, that hurt!" I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and I attached the wrong wires. I look at my hand to identify the aftermath of the spark. My index finger, and all the way up to my knuckle had been turned coal-black.

I curse at the wires I had misconnected, then I remember what someone had told me before. The best remedy for a burn was to immediately seek ice. The lecture echoed back in my head. I enter the kitchen again, and attain some ice. I wrap it in a soft, blue facecloth, and apply it to by scorched hand. It stung badly.

I peer out the kitchen door to see if any one's watching. The last thing I need is to embarrass myself yet again. I see Sally talking to Bunny. And Antoine discussing some stuff with Sonic. I just might be able to sneak out right now. I swiftly tip-toe to my room and the only thing they heard was the shutting of my door. I figure I'll need to wait a bit before I can get back to work, so I attach my orange IPod to the dock and start playing my favourite song.

I've always wanted an iPod touch but my furred fingers would make it impossible for the touch screen to sense me. I start to get lost in the music, and after about twenty minutes, I figure I'm well enough to work again. I notice the sun in the sky start to set from my window. It would be a nice time to go for a walk, but I was nearly finished, just a few more bolts, and screws, and it would be complete. I screw on the last screw.

"Wow! I did it!" I said, proud of myself. I can show every one tomorrow. But for now I would love to go for a walk while the sun is still at it's most beautiful point in the sky.

I slip my gloves back on, and I put on my red and white shoes. I'm ready to go. When I walk out the door I instantly feel lighter. There was nothing left to do but to relax, and enjoy myself. I look at the sky which was an amazing blur of yellow, orange, red, blue, and even a bit of purple. The cool breeze felt calming on my fur, and it tickled my ears. My muscles softened. I was in a completely different state of mind.

I was approaching my house. My eased walk was nearly over. I sigh and look up at the sky one last time. This time, it was just a cooling shade of dark blue with about ten stars at the max. I walk back into the house, and I say my good nights, Then I enter my room.

I lie in bed, staring at random things. My room was fairly big. Each wall was painted a cheery shade of orange, and my blankets were too. I pick up my book and start to read. After a while I can feel myself drifting off, that's when I put my book back, and close my eyes. I would soon be asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes

Hey Readers! I'm gonna need to ask you something. I'm thinking of writing a Sonic Big Brother, Sonic Survivor, Total Drama Sonic, or something like that. If you would be interested in one of those, please say so in the reviews. Thanks!

Chapter 2.

My eyes slowly start to open up, after a dreamless, and untroubled sleep. I'd like to get up, but my soft, warm blanket tells me other wise. I remember about the machine had built yesterday and I started to get excited. It could make any one who uses it invincible, and all our troubles with would be vanished. I slowly sit up putting all my weight onto my hands.

"Ow!" I remember the burn on my hand. It must have swelled over night. I try to ignore it, and I make my way to the kitchen. Like always, I was the first one up. I make myself some breakfast, and sit down on the couch. I start to think about all the fun times I've had with my best friend Sonic. I remember beating Dr. Eggman for the first time, I remember him beating up Fiona for me, I remember seeing him again after we all thought he was dead.

Just as I finished eating, Sonic cane out of his room.

"Oh . . . Uhh hey . . . Tails. Did you- Did you ever finish that thing."

" My invincibility machine? Yeah I finished last night. Go eat breakfast and we can test it out."

"Hey, why is your fur black, on your hand?" Damn! He noticed!

"Whuh, oh that, I dunno, weird huh?" I lied. He seemed to buy it. He's really stupid when he first wakes up. I walk into the kitchen with him to put my dish in the sink, while he makes his own breakfast.

While I patiently wait for him to be finished. I feel a heavy stone drop in my stomach. There won't be any point in anyone trying to attack us if we're invincible. And I like fighting along-side Sonic. What'll we do if we don't fight anymore? I feel like all the time we fought earlier was completely pointless. I swallow hard, and try to evade the whole point of wasted time.

"I'm finished." Sonic says.

"Great, come with me to my room, and we'll see if it works." Sonic nods. When we arrive, I start up the machinery I built.

"Don't worry." I say, feeling rather confident it'll work. A neon blue beam comes out of the machine, and hits us square in the face. I feel my feet lift off the ground.

"Is this supposed to be happening?" He asks.

"I honestly don't know." I respond truthfully. My vision is now completely filled with blue streaks of light, and I feel a bit sick to my stomach, I think I might puke. After about two minutes, My shoes hit the ground again. But the ground I hit didn't feel like my room. It felt warm, and grainy, I almost felt like I was sinking. Could I be on a beach? Then my head gets so shaken, and dizzy, I collapse onto all fours. My head was spinning so fast.

I started to feel like puking again, but I still couldn't see where I was. I close my eyes as soon as I feel it coming, and the next thing I know, I was vomiting all over the place. Then I hear Sonic shouting something at me. I couldn't hear the whole thing, but he said something about "looking".

I open my eyes, my vision was blurred from the tears that were forced out. I could just make-out enough to see where we were. It WAS a beach, or an island. I blink a few times to try and get the tears out of my eyes, and I succeed. The tear drops trickle down the fur on my face.

"THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Sonic shouted from the top of his lungs. He was really mad.

"I'm sorry, something must have went wrong when the spark flew out."

"Yeah, well your stupid spark just got us stuck in the middle of nowhere!" Sonic furiously shouted back at me, as he walked away. I try to follow him. "I'm really sorry, please forgive me!" He gave no response.

Sonic disappears into the shadows of the palm trees. My throat gets knotted when I try not to cry. I need to build a shelter. I thought. The water surrounding me will make it cold at night. I'll also need to build a fire. I decide to get started right away.


	3. Chapter 3

I lay down on the sand that has been heated naturally by the sun. As I lay I brainstorm some techniques on building shelters. If I were to prop some sticks against a tree and cover them with some palm leaves, I would have a basic shelter.

I pull myself onto my feet. Some of the grains of sand stuck to fur. I try to brush them off but they stick to me like Velcro. Aggravated, I start running towards the body of water that surrounded the island. I jump in and start brushing off the grains that were ailing me. When I was finished, I start heading back to the island.

I realize how stupid I was a moment ago. Now instead of having sand stuck to my fur, I'm completely drenched. When my hands and feet were dry, I slip my gloves, socks, and shoes back on, then I shake off my whole body, sending droplets of water every which way.

I find some long sticks on the ground and I start leaning them against the tree. When I assume I've got enough, I look for some big palm leaves to shelter me from the rain, if there is any. I walk through the patch of trees collecting the them. Then I see something moving in the distance. Maybe I'm not the only Mobian here. Then as the figure neared, I knew who it was. "Hey Sonic! Over here!" I shouted to him. I saw him turn his head to look at me, then turn away. "C'mon! I said I'm sorry!" Sonic turns around and starts walking in the opposite direction of me.

I start to feel bad. After all, it WAS me who got us stuck here. What if we DIE here. I feel throat get knotted again. I try and fight the sorrow but I can't. My eyes start watering, and my nose starts to run. I sit down on the hard ground. The sun was already lowering it's position in the sky, and I could feel the temperature start to drop. A tear rolls down my face. Instead of wiping it, I just let it fall until it hits the ground making a tiny splahing sound. I wollow in my misery until I realize that if I am to survive here, I'm going to need to finish my building my shelter. And if Sonic were to survive, he'll need to stick with me.

I finish collecting the leaves and, I place them on top of the sticks to protect me from the cold, wet rain if it comes. My shelter was complete!

The stars could already be seen in the moon-lit sky. It was amazing, I've never seen so many stars in my life! I wonder if I'm still on Mobius. Suddenly my thoughts changed. I had completely forgotten to build a fire! It's to late now though I think, as I yawn. I'm going to need to get to sleep.

I enter my shelter and I lie down.

"Yowch!" There were sticks all over the ground, where I lied. One of the sharp ones had made it's way into my arm. I get out of the shelter and start walking towards the lake, with the stick still stuck in my skin. I enter the water, which was painfully cold now. As soon as my new injury came in contact with the water, it stung badly. My face cringed with pain.

When it stopped hurting a bit I rapidly pulled out the twig. A stream of blood trailed from the cut under water. I wait for the bleeding to stop before leaving the lake. I think I'll sleep in the sand tonight.

I exit the water. I lay down on the shore and think. Tomorrow I can clear out the shelter floor, build a fire, and more importantly, find Sonic without him seeing me. I could feel tears in my eyes at the thought of him. We've been best friends since I was only four. What would my life be without him?

A breeze of wind hit me from the side. I shivered. It was outstandingly freezing. I curl up into a ball and I put my hands between my knees for warmth. My mind starts to slow, and in a few moments I was engulfed by nothingness. I'll be fine in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

I suddenly wake up, coughing. I had rolled over, face first while sleeping, and as soon as took a breath, sand went strait up my nose. Last night had been awful. It was terribly cold, and every strand of fur stood on end. I slowly try to stand up. I'm gonna need to find myself some breakfast. I thought.

I begin brushing off some sand from my matted fur, I brush everywhere but my arm that had been cut. I guess I left the water to early last night, because there was dried up blood surrounding my wound. If there's anything I hate more then sand in my fur, it's dry blood. It holds my fur in place, and it hurts every time I touch it.

I walk through the patch of trees looking for something to eat. I see some tall trees wielding coconuts. They'll do! I thought, as I climbed the tree. My sharp claws made it easy to do, and my strong hind legs boosted me up as I climbed. When I reached the top, I grab as many coconuts as possible. Doubtful, yet faithfully hoping for Sonic to come and share with me. I missed him, alot. He means more to me then anything else in the world, and now he's rightfully angry at me for getting him stuck here. What if we never make up again? I had already cried more then five times last night. I just wish he would forgive me.

I head back to the beach-like area, and I place one of the coconuts I had gathered upon a rock. I take another rock, and hold it in my hand, then I smash the coconut lightly with it. Enough so that it cracked clean in half. I found a slice of bark on the shore, and I rinsed it in the water. I used it as an eating utensil and scooped up the insides of the coconut and ate it.  
"Mmmmm." I couldn't help but to say outloud. It was the first thing I had eaten since I arrived on the island.

I finish it off, and I start walking towards my shelter, gathering fire materials such as rocks, sticks, and kindling along the way. When I arrive at the shelter, I started gathering the sharp twigs that lied on the ground of the shelter.  
"Hey! I bet I could use these for the fire!" I say, observing the sticks.

When I finished clearing out the shelter from the sticks, I gather some soft leaves that I could use as a comfy sleeping surface. I was picking them up quickly in hope that I could fit a small nap in before tonight, to make up for the sleepless night, last night. I place the leaves on the shelter ground, and lie down. I instantly fall into a deep slumber.  
The next thing I see is Sonic sitting right beside me on the sandy beach.

"Y-You changed your mind? You're not mad at me anymore?"  
"Mad? I was never really mad, why would you think that?"  
"Well, you were shouting at me, and ignoring me! When I tried shouting your name, you went in the opposite direction!"  
"You must have been dreaming, Tails!"

I start to think. _Dreaming_, this whole conversation seems really dream-like. I remember falling asleep in my shelter, but I don't recall ever waking up.  
"I'll be right back." Says Sonic.  
"Okay." I nod.  
I watch him disappear into the darkness of the trees.  
After about a minute, I can hear him shouting for me, horrorifically.  
"Tails! Please, help me!" He shouts from in the forest area.  
"Hold on, Sonic! I'm coming!" I shout, while running towards where I heard him calling.  
When I got to where he was, I see the last thing I'd ever want to see. Tears immediately pour from my eyes, the speed of a waterfall.

I saw a bear, with blood dripping from it's mouth. My tears hit the hard, ground, which held a big puddle of blood.  
"S-S-Sonic?" The name barely escaped my mouth. Suddenly my eyes shot open, I WAS dreaming.

The leaves I fell asleep on barely existed anymore. They were all torn in to tiny bits. I must've tossed alot in my sleep because my fur was completely covered in mud, and dirt, and the cut on my arm was bleeding again. My whole body was shaking, and my eyes wide open, at the fact of Sonic being eaten by a bear. Could it be sign? A sign telling me to protect Sonic from bears? There couldn't be bears! Not here! Maybe it was just a sign telling me he's in trouble! My shaking, turns to trembling at the thought of Sonic in trouble.

I race over to the part of the island where Sonic had his camp set up. I saw nothing. Not a shelter, not a fire, not food. But when I made it to the beachy area, I saw Sonic, curled up into a ball, laying in the sand.

I started running. As I neared, I saw that his face, was unusually pale, and that where he lied, was surrounded by vomit.  
"Sonic! Are-Are you o-okay?" His eyes were closed, and no part of his body even twitched at the sound of my voice. I start to tremble again, and I can feel the tears piling up in my eyes. Completely ignoring the puke, I curl up next to him.  
"It's all my fault! I shouldn't never built that stupid machine!" I say, while the tears start to pour down my face like in my dream. I inch up closer to him, my mud covered fur came in contact with his pale, vomit-coated body. His eyes slowly, yet barely come open.  
"SONIC!" I shouted. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" "Huh." He whimpered in soft, defeated tone. I pick him up, and fly him to my shelter. The wind had picked up now, making the island very cold. I place him down on the teared up leaves.  
"Tails, is-is that you?"  
"Mmhmm." I nod  
"Th-Thanks." He says.  
"Stay here, don't move, okay?" He nods.

I run out to get a piece of bark. I wash it in the water, as I did before. I didn't bother taking off my shoes. I was in too much of a hurry. I come, sprinting back into the shelter.  
"Here." I say, cracking the coconut open, and giving him the bark.  
"Thank you." He replies, and eats the coconut, savoring each replenishing bite.  
"Here, lemme guess. When you got on the island, you panicked, and ate too much food, puked, then starved yourself."  
"Yeah, pretty much. Don't forget, I was freezing cold, and tired... Oh! And covered in poison ivy."  
"Eeeek!" I squealed. "C'mon, let's head down to the beach and wash off any of the poison." I suggest.  
"No point." He says. "The poison has already settled in, see." He pointed to all the itchy, red sores on his body. My muzzle starts to turn red, from embarrassment. It was usually I who outsmarted him, and to make it worse, he was about an hour away from death, and he still outsmarted me! "You should rinse off though. Hey! You look pretty roughed up, yourself. What happened to you, Mr. Survivor?"  
"Oh, just mud, and a cut."  
"And a burn." He pointed out.  
"Yeah, and please don't call me Mr. Survivor."  
"Sure thing, Survivor Guy."  
"Grrrr." I say, rolling my eyes.

I walk towards the beach, noticing the sun's position in the sky. It was getting late, and cold weather is something that comes along with it. And with Sonic's condition, and with my wet shoes, that's the last thing we wanted. And to make matters worse, as soon as I start to wash, I feel a raindrop land on my head. Oh crap! So much for a fire! I thought, as another drop landed on my black, kit-like nose. Another drop, followed by another, and another, and another fell. The rain continued to fall more, and more as I rinsed the mud, dried blood, and poison ivy off, until the rain started to pour.


	5. Chapter 5

I finish rinsing my fur of any mud, blood, or poison. I head back to the shelter as quickly as possible.  
"Sonic!"  
"Hey, Lil' br-" I cut him off by accident.

"You need to take the fire materials, and make sure they don't get wet!"  
"Okay, but where are they?" I pick them off the ground then hand them over to Sonic.  
"Right here." He smiles at me. I give him a quick smile back. I hope I have enough supplies, I won't be able to get any more tomorrow. I try to fall asleep but it was too cold. It felt like my ears were gonna fall right off my head. I shivered so much, Sonic even asked me if I was okay.  
"I'm fine." Is my reply. I finally conclude that, I'm not going to be falling asleep any time soon. I might as well do something useful, if I'm awake. "I think I'll go find some more coconuts for tomorrow. Give me a shout if you need anything, 'kay?"  
"'Kay!" He nods.  
I exit the shelter and start looking at the top of the trees for coconuts. The rain pelts me harder, and harder every minute, I don't think I even get this wet in the shower. I see the tree I gathered the coconuts from earlier. It had none on it now, so I look up the tree next to it, and find a big bunch of them.  
I climb the tree as I did before. I grab the coconuts, and some new palm leaves to replace the ones I had torn in my troubled sleep.  
I fly down the tree, and start to walk back to the shelter, to find Sonic, deep in slumber. My shelter wasn't really made for two mobians. I shove him over towards the tree to make room for me, surprisingly, he remained fast, asleep.  
I place the leaves on the shelter ground. I curl up into a big, warm, ball, cuddling the coconuts, and lay wide awake. My socks, and shoes, are completely soaked, and cold. I know it'll only get worse if I take them off though. The palm leaves on the shelter help alot, but some rain drops still came through, landing on my exhausted, frigid body. I wonder if Sonic's still angry at me. I did save his life, but I wouldn't have had to if I didn't get us here in the first place.  
I keep thinking the whole night through. But when the sun comes up, I'm spilled to see that the rain has not given up yet. I let out a deep sigh. I decide to close my eyes again to think, but this time I fall asleep. This time, a dreamless one, a deep, dark, yet peaceful slumber. It doesn't seem like long before I hear someone calling my name.  
"Tails. Tails! Wake up! C'mon!" I open my eyes to see sonic, with a panicked look on his face. "Tails, the water." I turn my head to notice the water, just inches away from me. The rain had driven the water level so high up, it was about to flood our shelter.  
"What do we do? We can't lose our shelter." Sonic says.  
"We need to place something big around our shelter to keep the water out. Kind of like a wall." I suggest. Sonic uses all of the strength he had just regained during his sleep, to spin dash a tree down. I help him lift it. We prop the tree down near our shelter, and build a little sand wall surrounding the tree in case the water were to find its way under it. We keep doing this until our shelter was completely surrounded by logs. We were working so busily, we didn't even realize the rain had stopped until after we were done. The water was just about to touch the trees when it stopped. We got lucky. I decide to make the best out of the risen water level, and play in the water. I take off every article of clothing, and place them somewhere the sun can dry them from the rain last night. I enter the water, and start to wade around using my hands, and feet.

"C'mon Sonic, the waters warm."  
"Nuh uh." He shakes his head. I sigh, and lean back, so that I calmly floated on my back, being driven by the waves.  
After about half an hour relaxing in the water, I head back to the trees. There was no sand any more.  
"Did you have fun, lil'bro?"  
"Yep!" I exaggerate a bit to get him to feel like he was missing out. I lie beside him, on a soft patch of ground, taking a trip down memory lane, remembering the days when was actually a threat. Now, he seems like nothing. I grab another coconut, crack it open, and share it with Sonic, using the same bark as we did before. Suddenly the wind picked up. It was so strong, it blew the shelter down.

"OH NO!" I shouted.

"All that work trying to save it from the water..."

I place my head in the palm of hand, screwing up my hair with my fingers. We'll just have to build it again.


	6. Chapter 6

We both groan, and the fact of rebuilding our whole shelter. We barely have any energy left, and we have to spend it on building something we've already had. We decide to change the location from where it used to be, to a less windy place, and we shove the sticks deep into the ground, to prevent it from falling under the wind again. We collect more palm leaves, but we don't bother putting them on yet, because they'll just blow right off. I place them by the new shelter, and put dirt on them, to weigh them down.

When we're done, we decide to go right to sleep, and I instantly start to dream.

I play in the water like before, when I see a helicopter fly over head. I remember what that survival show I had watched said. Something red, was to be waved around, so the rescuers could see me. I take off my left shoe, and I wave it around, with the red part facing upwards, towards the helicopter. The helicopter didn't lower, so I tried shouting at it, and jumping up and down, but it was still flying right on by. I try everything I could think of, but the damned plane just kept on going, until it vanishes from my eyesight. I collapse onto my hands, and knees, pounding the ground with my fist. Tears, spewing out of my eyes. We could have been SAVED! Suddenly, a familiar voice sounds.  
"Ow! Tails, knock it off!" It was Sonic. I guess the ground I was pounding on, was Sonic, beside me. "Sorry." I say.

It was the dream, I had before, that notified me, Sonic was in trouble. I wonder if this dream, was telling me something too. Is it saying, rescue isn't coming? What am I supposed to do with that? Am I to just, DIE here? So many questions flooded my mind, I started to get a head ache. I walk out of the shelter, and into the forest.

The cold night's, still upon me. Everything looked dark, and gloomy, and I couldn't see a thing. I trip on a root, that was sticking out of the ground, and fall face-first into the ground. I get up to my feet again to notice my nose, and forehead, covered with blood. "Damn! Why do I keep getting hurt?" I run to the water, and dip my face in it. It stung like hell. I lift my head up, to get a breath, then dip my head in again. I repeat these actions for about twenty minutes, each time catching a breath sooner, and sooner, then the last. I want to go back to the shelter, but it would be too embarrassing for Sonic to see how klutzy I just was. I could probably do it later, so I could pretend that it was no big deal, but right now, it hurt WAY too much to pretend I didn't.

I leave the water, and continue my walk, unfortunately, the blood hadn't stopped, and it drips down my face, tickling my fur. Thinking about the blood sends me unpleasant shivers down my whole body. My body starts to slow after a while, and I figure I'm well enough to head back to my shelter. I think about what I could say, to make it sound a lot less humiliating, when I notice, the mess the blood has left on my whole body. The small trail of it, had turned to a big gush. Almost my whole body was covered in it.

My head starts pounding, and I feel dizzy. Then suddenly, my whole body gives out, and I fall to the ground senseless. My eyes were barely open, but what I could see, was definitely not reality. The pile of blood on the ground, was a pile of apples in my vision, and the trees were waterfalls. I know I was hallucinating. I can't move any part of my body. I'm suffering from blood loss, I think. I try to yell for Sonic. But it comes out muffled. "Sssonihh!" I try to pronounce his name, but the next thing I know, I pass out, completely idle.  



	7. Chapter 7

Still, unable to move, I lie helplessly on the ground. Then I hear a voice approaching. I couldn't make out what it was saying. Then I feel my head tingle. It hurt badly, and I feel like I'm lifted off the ground. My mind shuts down again. But when it comes back again, I feel a cool, refreshing splash of water on my head. I realize I can move my body again, and I open my eyes.

I lay in Sonic's arms, he was holding me above the water. I notice Sonic's socks, tied together, and tied around my head, to stop the bleeding.  
"There, we're even." He says.  
"Thankyou, so much." I say. He carries me back to the shelter, and places me on the ground. 

I remember the dream I had. I think it was telling me that rescue isn't coming. We'll need to get back ourselves, so I look at the sun's position in the sky through the cracks in the shelter, and trees. The sun tells me where north is. Knowing this, allows me to know which direction is home. If we were to build a raft, we could row our way home, but it would take days to get there, and days of preparation. 

I doesn't take much long, before I fall asleep. This time, a dreamless one, and I'm not waken by anything, but my own self. When I do wake up, it's night time, and Sonic's asleep. I can't bring myself to go for another walk, so I just lie there, thinking like I usually do. I brainstorm some ideas for rafts, planning out how on earth I'm supposed to build this. 

Sonic wakes up early next morning. I tell him all my ideas about how to get home. He nods, and starts spin-dashing some big trees down. After he sizes them to the right length, he gives them to me. I position them next to each other. 

Garbage usually made its way towards the island, and we found some string washed up. We use it to tie the logs together, and after about six hours, it was complete.  
"Let's go!" Shouts Sonic. I raise my eyebrow.  
"We still need to prepare." I say, laughing at his stupidity. "We need food, a paddle, and it'll be way colder out there, then on the island, and in the shelter. We'll need warmth too."  
Sonic sighs, with a half a grin, at my quick thinking.  
"You're right." He finally gives in, and starts to laugh at his own dim thinking. I decide to laugh along with him.  
"You go get some coconuts." I tell him. "I'll make a paddle."  
"Do we have to have coconuts?" He sounds annoyed. "Isn't there anything else?"  
"The only thing I can think of is fish, and I don't recall you ever being too fond of eating them. But if you do find something else, go ahead." Sonic nods, then leaves into the forest. 

I head there shortly after, looking for a big branch to use. When I find one, I use my sharp, fox teeth to gnaw out the rough bits. When it was all smooth, I start looking for another stick. I find one, and do the same to it. 

I head back to the raft, and I place the paddles I had made next to it, and I waited for Sonic to come back, with the food. 

I decide I don't need the sock bandage around my head anymore, and Sonic would need them to keep warm on the raft. So I slowly untie them, and unwrap them from my head. The socks left little bits of fluff on my cut, so I head back to the water, and wash them off. 

I see Sonic in the distance, with coconuts in his hand. I stand up, leave the water, and place the socks in Sonic hand.  
"Here, I don't need 'em." I say.  
"Thanks, 'lil bro."  
"All we need now, is something to keep us warm." I remind him. We look together.

Something that could be used to keep us warm. The sentence lingers in my mind as I search, next to Sonic. There's not much. The closest I could find, was a big leaf.  
We looked by the shore, for some washed up garbage, but the longer we searched, the more it dawned on us, that nothing on the whole island could be used.  
"What do we do now?" Sonic sighed. Suddenly, a lecture I had picked up at a survival in a forest camp, swirled his mind.  
"We don't need anything. We can survive off each others body heat."  
"Good idea, Tails!" He says.  
"If we cuddle, we should be able to store enough body heat, to get through the night, without catching a cold, or freezing to death!" 

With the supplies piled onto our raft, we were ready to go. We brace ourselves for the long, cold days ahead. I hope the supplies can last for as long as it takes.  
"Ready, 'lil bro?" Sonic says.  
"Ready." We tug the raft, so that all the sand weighing it down would fall off, and we drag it all the way into the water. It floats, calmly.  
"It's buoyant!" I shout.  
"Now, let's hope it can support our weight."  
We get on, one at a time, and it seems to hold just fine. We grab the paddles, and start paddling our way home.

Author's Notes  
Do not fear, the story is not over yet. There is still a long way to go! Will Sonic, and Tails make it back without drowning, freezing, getting lost, or starving to death? Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes Finally! This took me an eternity to write! Hope you liked it!

Sonic's face went pale, as it always did when he became close to water. I frown, I don't like seeing Sonic so sick. "Are you okay?" I say, though there is no response. "Sonic?"  
"YES!" He snaps at the top of his lungs. I start to tear up. I never expected him to respond like that. "I-I'm sorry S-Sonic." I say. He ignores me. We sit in silence for about a half an hour, rowing in the direction of home, when finally Sonic says something. "I'm sorry Tails." He says, his face deep with sorrow. "I'm just a bit cranky. The water really irritates me, you know." I nod like it was not a big deal. I remember when we first arrived at the island, and he spazzed at me like a lunatic. After remembering that, the whole incident that just happened a half-hour ago, seems like nothing. I stare at the water sadly. I was so tempted to dive right in, and swim around happily, but I know I won't dry in time for the chill of the night. I turn my attention back at rowing, then at Sonic. He seems to be getting better, although he still looks awful. I'm so tempted to ask if he's okay, but I'm nervous he might respond in a negative way, like before, so I don't bother.

A whole day of rowing. A WHOLE DAY. I have never been so exhausted in my life. It feels like my arms are refusing to stop though. Nightfall is among us, and we immediately notice the weather change drastically. At least I can stop rowing for a bit, now. "I prepared for cold, but not this cold!" I say, shivering. With all my fur standing on end like this, it looks hilarious. "Plus, with this constant rocking, it will be next to impossible to fall asleep!" Sonic nods, weakly. I lie down despite all I just said, and close my eyes.

Will I make it back? What are my friends, and family doing? These questions swarm my mind like bees. The cold starts to get to me, and I notice my thoughts getting more, and more negative. Will I die? What will I die from? Hunger, cold, drowning? Even with all the factors that prevent me from sleeping, I can feel my self becoming drowsy. I try to relax, and use the waves to calm me. My mind starts to shut down, and before I know it, I'm asleep.

"Guys, we're back!" I say, walking into the HQ. "Welcome." Greeted an awful, familiar voice. "What are you doing here?" Shouts Sonic, angrily. It was Dr. Eggman. "Well rodent, I had just finished killing all the Freedom Fighters." The both of us gasp. "It was easy to do without you two in the way." He continued. Sonic let out a loud growl. Suddenly Dr. Eggman's gigantic machine crashed through the wall of the HQ and grabbed the two of us. His grip was overwhelming, I really thought my head would pop off. I scream, then hear another familiar voice. A friendly one. "Shut up, bro!" It says. I open my eyes, and enter reality. "I'm trying to sleep." It was Sonic. "Sorry, I had another dream." I say. "Really? What about?""When we came back home, Dr. Eggman had killed all our friends, and almost us too."  
"Wow. So far all your dreams have led you to something. I wonder what this one means."  
"It can't be good." I say. Sonic nods, then goes back to lying down. I do the same, and enter a silent sleep.

I wake up in pain, due to sleeping on logs for so long. It was already mid-day. The sun is warm, and it provides us with some comfort, but the occasional wave comes, and leaves us freezing to the bone all over again. It wasn't until the waves got WAY bigger, and WAY more often when we realized there would be some trouble. We decide to ignore them, but they just keep coming, each one bigger, and more powerful then the last. "See. Water equals danger." Sonic whines, as a big wave hits the raft, and douses him with water. "Relax, Sonic. It'll be fi-" Another wave comes, splashing water all inside my mouth. I cough. "It'll be fine." I manage to say quickly before another wave comes, and slaps me hard in the face. "Just make sure you keep hold on the food." I say. "Riiight. The foooood. Y'see, I kinda already lost it."  
"WHAT!" I scream. "YOU LOST OUR FOOD!"  
"When I was sleeping. I didn't realize it was gone until just now." I take a few deep breaths. "It's okay." I say, trying to stay calm, and positive. "We can go a few days without food."

Wave after wave hits us, and we don't say a word, or move an inch. This silence remained for what felt like an eternity. We just focus on rowing the raft towards home for the remainder of the day. The cold gets worse. Without the sun drying us off after each wave, and we're left shivering to the bone. As the night goes on, it only gets worse; not just the temperature, but the waves. They just keep coming stronger, and stronger. Up ahead we see an abnormally large one, that looks about the size of house! But as it comes closer, we see it shrink ; Not shrink so that it's small, but smallER. Now, from just two inches away, it was still taller then our heads. It smacks against our bodies, and sweeps the two off us into the ocean. The wave's powerful current doesn't allow us to come back up. I panic, and start spazzing, desperately trying to get up for air. But the current still holds me down. As my breath gets shorter, I start to believe i'm on the ridge of death. Then my body gives out, and I'm left motionless. I fight to keep my eyes open, but I fail, and am left in nothing but thoughtless dark.

The light. I see it. I remember all the myths and rumors say, "don't go into the light." But I have no control of my body. In fact, I feel like I'm being pulled into it; Like a ghost, gently floating up into a bright light, that I know is the point of no return. As I float, I start to see "the light" more clearly. I regain my thoughts, and realize that it's the surface of the water, and that the pull, is really Sonic. I know Sonic doesn't like swimming, so I try to swim up by myself, but I still can't move a muscle. I wonder what happened to our raft.

The next thing I feel, is the air. It feels amazing. "Lil' bro?" He says. "Hmm?" I manage to get out. He let's out a loud sigh of relief, and what I think is a small cry. "Are you okay?" "Mmhmm." "What do we do? We've lost our raft!" I look around, and in the distance I can make out the shape of it. I tell him the whereabouts of it, but it's really hard to see it in the darkness. After about a minute of "left." And "right." He finally spots it, and starts swimming towards it. For such a fast runner, he sure is a slow swimmer. It takes a while, but we do make it. He gently places me down on the raft, then gets on himself. We both know that there wouldn't be any sleep tonight, so we focus on rowing for the rest of the night.

Three days later!

I almost can't bring myself to get up, I'm so energy-dead. I've never gone so long without food. Paddling just gets harder, and harder as we go on. Our stomaches growl viciously about seven times a minute, but after everything we've been through in this adventure, I'm led to believe we could actually beat the beast of hunger. As time goes by, we tire of paddling, and by mid afternoon, there's no land in sight, and we give up, and stop. It'd be a good break if only we weren't so hungry. "Is that a McDonalds up there?" Sonic asks. "What? No. I think you're starting to hallucinate." "Oh. Is that why your fur is blue?" I half laugh, and half gasp. He's really losing it. Great, we'll die of hunger! What a brilliant way to go! PS, don't you just love sarcasm! Sonic's now either asleep, or dead. But I try to stay calm, because freaking out would just deplete more energy. Then I see what I think is our home up ahead. I grab the paddle, and start paddling again. I doubt it's real, it's probably me starting to hullucinate too. But I don't have time to observe more closely, because the next thing I see, is an oversized shark coming up, and consuming me whole in one bite.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey! Drink it god damn it!" A deep masculine voice shouts. 'Drink?' I think. Next thing I know, I feel fingers force my jaws open. Cold, refreshing, lifeplenty water pours into my mouth. I swallow, and gain consciousness. My eyes slowly open, and I see a big gorilla.  
"It's about time." He says. "Your friends sent out a search party. We are here to rescue you." I gasp.  
"Really! We can go back home?"  
"Yeah. When your hedgehog friend wakes up." The gorilla opens Sonic's mouth the same way he did to me, and poured the water into it. He wakes up.  
"Sonic! We can go home now! That gorilla saved our lives!"  
"Cool!" Sonic chimes.

The gorilla tells us to get on his motorboat. Sonic takes a daring leap onto it, while I calmly fly over to it.

"Thanks!" I say.  
"No problem. My name's Joe." We nod, and sit in silence, as the boat soars across the sea, towards the HQ.

"This'll be a fun story to tell..."

(About an hour later)

"There's the shore." Says Joe.  
"And there's the HQ!" Shouts Sonic.

We pull up to the dock. Joe ties the boat to it with a fancy knot.  
"Let's go quickly. Your friends are worried sick." He says. It feels so good to be back in the city. I feel so much safer.

We stand at the door of the HQ. Waiting there for a minute, to let the fact that we're safe settle in, then open the door.

Everyone's in the living room waiting. They all jump up, shouting words of joy at the sight of us. They come running toward us full speed, startling us.  
"Oh thank heavens your safe!" Amy cheers, wrapping her arms around him.  
"Yeah." He replies plainly.  
"Good job!" Cream says to the both of us, in her ever-so polite, and cheery voice.  
"Tell us what happened!" Sally says, curiously.

We both stare at eachother, then to our perked up friends.  
"It all started when..."

(A long, long, long, long, lengthly, long, long story later...)

"Wow. I'm sure you two are hungry. I'll go make you a big meal." Amy goes into the kitchen, and comes back out minutes later with a plate full of food.

The food is down right scrumptious.  
"Thanks, Amy." We both say.

Immediately after finishing my meal, I feel sick, and I glance at Sonic, who's face tells me feels the same. We forgot how we're not supposed to eat alot after not eating anything at all for a long time. Sonic runs to the washroom, and I head to the other one down stairs.

I hate puking. It leaves the most awful taste. After minutes of puking, I wipe away the tear that formed, and head back out.  
"Blech!" I screw up my face. I fill up a glass with water, and chug it.

Sonic comes out of the bathroom, and does the same. Suddenly, we hear Sally pipe up.  
"What's this? A letter from Chris McClain?" She reads the letter.  
"What's it say?"  
"He's inviting us to a 'Sonic' season of Total Drama, the reality show."  
"Cool. That sounds like fun!" Says Sonic.  
"Golly! We're gonna be on TV!" Shouts Bunnie, excitedly.

"Alright! We'll go!"  
"Yay!" Everyone cheers.

What a wild adventure!


	10. Chapter 10 Thank Chu!

Woohoo! I finished my second fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it! And if you want to see Sonic, and friend's adventure in Total Drama, just go to my profile, and find the story: Total Drama Island: Sonic Edition.

Special thanks to:  
RevolCram, for all her help, and praise.

Levifire, for driving me crazy to get an update outta me!

All the reviewers, for keeping me writing.

And all the readers! It was motivating to see all the hits, and visitors I've received.

You people are so awesome!

Hope you enjoyed this... And how amazing was that intro to my other fic? Don't you just wanna read it now?  
;P

-Toki


End file.
